robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Bergin
About Patrick Bergin is an Irish actor who played Robin Hood in Robin Hood (1991) in the first of two Robin Hood films released that year. His film received a limited release in the United States so as to not interfere with publicity and sales of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Filmography Actor 'Film' *2018 Losing Faith ... Thomas O'Brian *2017 Grindhouse Nightmares (Video) *2017 Roth ... John Roth *2017 Native (Short) ... Irish Man *2017 We Still Steal the Old Way ... George Briggs *2016 Cage ... Peter Karl Bradley *2016 Free Fire ... Howie *2015 Age of Kill ... Sir Alistair Montcrief *2013 The Minnitts of Anabeg ... Lord Goode *2013 Dance of the Steel Bars ... Frank *2013 The Wee Man ... Arthur Thompson *2012 Angel (Short) ... Successful Man *2012 Gallowwalkers ... Marshall Gaza *2012 Shark Week ... Tiburon *2012 A Kiss and a Promise ... Det. Anthony Dolan *2012 Songs for Amy ... Patrick *2012 Absolute Fear ... Captain Morrow *2012 Highway to Hell (Video) ... Roy *2011 Birthday ... Hugo *2011 Perfect Day ... Rick's Father *2011 The McBrearty Affair (Short) ... Narrator *2010 Eva ... Oswald *2008 Dick Dickman P.I. *2008 Strength and Honour ... Papa Boss *2007 The Black Pimpernel ... US Ambassador *2007 Babyface ... John Roth *2007 Casanova's Last Stand ... Casanova *2006 The Far Side of Jericho ... Jake *2006 Secret of the Cave ... Patrick Wallace *2006 Played ... Riley *2006 False Prophets ... Karl Hawthorne *2006 Johnny Was ... Flynn *2005 Icon (TV Movie) ... Igor Komarov *2004 Berserker: Hell's Warrior ... Thorsson *2004 Ella Enchanted ... Sir Peter *2004 High Art, Low Life (Video) ... Cameron's Driver *2003 The Boys & Girl from County Clare ... Padjo *2003 Bloom ... The citizen *2003 Brush with Fate (TV Movie) ... Headmaster *2002 King of Texas (TV Movie) ... Mr. Highsmith *2001 Amazons and Gladiators ... Crassius *2001 Beneath Loch Ness ... Blay *2001 Silent Grace ... Peter, IRA man *2001 Devil's Prey ... Minister Seth *2001 Jewel (TV Movie) ... Leston Hilburn *2001 High Explosive ... Jack Randall *2001 The Invisible Circus ... Gene *2001 Cause of Death ... Taylor Lewis *2000 Merlin: The Return ... King Arthur *2000 When the Sky Falls ... Mackey *2000 St. Patrick: The Irish Legend (TV Movie) ... Patrick *2000 Press Run ... Alec Dodge *1999 Africa ... John Young *1999 Escape Velocity ... Cal (captain of the Harbinger) *1999 Eye of the Beholder ... Alexander Leonard *1999 One Man's Hero ... General Winfield Scott *1999 Promise Her Anything ... Vernon Fry *1999 Durango (TV Movie) ... Fergus Mullaney *1999 Treasure Island ... Billy Bones *1998 The Lost World ... Challenger *1997 The Ripper (TV Movie) ... Insp. Jim Hansen *1997 Suspicious Minds ... Jack Ramsey *1997 The Island on Bird Street ... Stefan *1997 Stolen Women, Captured Hearts (TV Movie) ... Daniel Morgan *1997 The Apocalypse Watch (TV Movie) ... Drew Latham *1996 Angela Mooney Dies Again ... Older Malone *1996 The Witch's Daughter (TV Movie) ... Mr. Smith *1996 The Proposition ... Rhys Williams *1996 Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace ... Dr. Benjamin Trace *1995 Triplecross (TV Movie) ... Jimmy Ray *1994 Soft Deceit ... Adam Trent *1994 Double Cross (Video) ... Jack Conealy *1994 Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics (TV Movie) ... Dr. Benjamin Ramsey (segment "Where the Dead Are") *1993 Children of the Mist (TV Movie) ... Mark Samuels *1993 All Tied Up (Video) ... Bartender (uncredited) *1992 Frankenstein (TV Movie) ... Dr. Victor Frankenstein *1992 The Hummingbird Tree ... Stephen Holmes *1992 Patriot Games ... Kevin O'Donnell *1992 Map of the Human Heart ... Walter Russell *1992 Love Crimes ... David Hanover *1991 Highway to Hell ... Beezle * in Robin Hood ''(1991)]]'1991 Robin Hood ... Robin Hood' *1991 ''Sleeping with the Enemy ... Martin Burney *1990 Mountains of the Moon ... Richard Francis Burton *1988 Act of Betrayal (TV Movie) ... Michael McGurk *1988 The Courier ... Christy *1988 Taffin ... Mo Taffin *1987 Lapsed Catholics (TV Movie) ... Paul McNally *1983 Those Glory Glory Days (TV Movie) ... 1961 Spurs Team Member 'Television' *1985- EastEnders (TV Series) — "Episode dated 27 November 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 28 November 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 30 November 2017 (2017)" ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 5 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 8 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 11 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 12 December 2017 (2017)" ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 18 December 2017 (2017)" ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 19 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 22 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 24 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 25 December 2017" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "28 December 2017: Part One" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "28 December 2017: Part Two" (2017) ... Aidan Maguire — "Episode dated 1 January 2018" (2018) ... Aidan Maguire *2015- Red Rock (TV Series) —Episode #4.32 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.31 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.30 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.29 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.28 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.27 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.26 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.25 (2017) ... Jim Tierney —Episode #4.23 (2017) ... Jim Tierney *2015- No Offence (TV Series) —Episode #2.1 (2017) ... Earl Kennedy *2016 Fir Bolg (TV Series) — "Sochraid" (2016) ... Seán — "An Gig" (2016) ... Seán Seoige *2011 Ice (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.1 (2011) ... Quinn — Episode #1.2 (2011) ... Quinn *2004–2012 Hustle ''(TV Series) —"Diamond Seeker" (2009) ... Toby Baxter *2006 ''Driven ''(TV Series) — Episode #1.1 (2006) ... Gerald Workman *2005 ''Casanova's Love Letters (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.6 (2005) ... Casanova *2001-2011 Smallville (TV Series) —"Shattered" (2003) ... Morgan Edge *2002''Dracula''(TV Series) — Episode #1.1 (2002) ... Vladislav Tepes / Dracula — Episode #1.2 (2002)... Vladislav Tepes / Dracula *1985–2002 Screen Two —"Morphine and Dolly Mixtures" (1991) ... Terence O'Farrell *1990 The Real Charlotte (TV Mini-Series) — Episode #1.1 (1990) ... Roderick Lambert — Episode #1.2 (1990) ... Roderick Lambert — Episode #1.3 (1990) ... Roderick Lambert External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood 1991 Actors Category:Living Actors